Después del muelle de la vergüenza
by Vychissoise
Summary: Ezekiel describe las vivencias que tienen lugar en Playa Des Loosers desde que él es expulsado hasta que llega Heather. Un oneshot con pequeñas escenas descritas por Ezekiel. ¡Leed y comentad!


**DESPUÉS DEL MUELLE DE LA VERGÜENZA  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Total Drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

_Una idea loca que tuve: ¿qué pasaría si Ezekiel fuese forzado a escribir sus impresiones tras ser eliminado en Not So Happy Campe__rs? Básicamente este oneshot describe la llegada de todos los campistas, desde Ezekiel hasta Heather, a Playa Des Loosers. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1 - Forever alone<strong>

_Querido diario...  
><em>

Hoy he llegado a este sitio. Unos pasantes cogieron mis maletas y cuando las iban a llevar a mi habitación se les cayeron al agua y un tiburón se ha comido toda mi ropa. No me importa, aunque voy a echar de menos mi colección de gorros. Después, me han guiado a mi habitación. Es bastante bonita, en comparación a la de ese campamento (aunque nunca he llegado a dormir allí, ahora que lo pienso).

Después de estar en mi habitación, me han llamado para cenar: un buffet hecho por un cocinero profesional, no como el de ese campamento. Tíos, la caca de las vacas de la granja de mi padre está más rica que la comida de ese chef... Ups, digo, esto último es broma. Nunca he probado eso.

Tras la cena me han dejado ver qué estaban haciendo esos perdedores en el campamento: una despiertatón. Tras verles intentando no quedarse dormidos, me he ido muy satisfecho a la cama de látex de mi habitación. Esos perdedores, mientras tanto, deben de seguir despiertos.

Hace poco ha venido Chris McLean y me ha pedido que escriba las impresiones de mi estancia en esta isla para luego venderlo como merchandising por 300$ en eBay. No sé qué es eso de eBay, pero lo voy a hacer. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 3 - Visita inesperada**

Ayer fue un día muy aburrido, diario. Estuve todo el día en la piscina, solo, comiendo malvaviscos que les habían sobrado de mi ceremonia de expulsión. Ah, parece que en el Despiertatón están teniendo problemas. La chica mala le ha robado su MP3 a la de la una ceja. Estas chicas son muy malas, mi padre ya me lo dijo: si no están en la cocina es que no tienen nada bueno en mente.

Por cierto, diario, hoy ha venido una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo a Playa Des Loosers. Los productores han intentado convencerla de que presentase el concurso, "por quinta vez", según ellos. Ella les ha dicho que "la próxima temporada de Celebrity Manhunt va a empezar y me han elegido a mí para presentarlo. Da mucho más caché que este concurso de adolescentes oligofrénicos" y se ha ido dando un portazo. Luego me ha visto y me ha pedido un café. Le he dicho que yo no trabajaba allí, pero no me ha creído, así que le he tenido que servir el café.

Me han dicho que mañana probablemente llegará por fin alguien más a Playa Des Loosers. Espero que sea Bridgette.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 5 - It's Eva time!**

Ayer a la noche llegó mi nueva compañera en Playa Des Loosers. No, no es Bridgette, es la chica de la ceja: Eva. Nada más llegar me ha tirado la maleta a la cabeza y me ha exigido que las llevara a su habitación. Yo le he dicho que no era un pasante, que era Ezekiel, el primer expulsado, pero ella no se acordaba de mí.

Durante la cena me ha contado que por culpa de Heather había perdido la cabeza y casi había matado a sus compañeros. Le he dicho que si sabía que era culpa de Heather por qué casi no la mata a ella, a lo que me ha respondido "esa arpía me engañó. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Sólo puedo decirte que estoy esperando que llegue el día en que se hunda". Luego me ha exigido que recoja la mesa. Le he repetido que no trabajo allí, pero no me ha hecho caso. Estas mujeres están locas.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 8 -El diario de Noah**

Los tres días que he pasado con Eva han sido horribles: se ha pasado los tres días usándome de punching-ball, pidiéndome que sacara brillo a sus pesas y quitara el sudor de su máquina de estiramientos. El siguiente en llegar ha sido Noah. Parece un chico muy listo, pero él también me ha confundido con un pasante. Eva le ha corregido de su error... pegándole una patada en los kiwis. Esa chica debería aprender a controlar su ira.

Noah se ha pasado el día encerrado en su habitación. Le he intentado preguntar en la comida qué hacía, pero él solo me ha respondido "estaba leyendo". ¿Una persona puede leer un libro que no le manden en el instituto? Quizá su profesor le mande muchos libros para leer, porque si no no lo entiendo.

Hoy me ha llegado una carta de mamá. Parece que ya ha salido del hospital después de lo del arco y la flecha. Pero me da igual, si no fuera por esa cinta de audición no habría entrado Total Drama... Aunque quizá sería mejor si yo nunca hubiera entrado en Total Drama... Uhm, qué me deparará el futuro... ¿Fama? ¿Riqueza? Seguro que sí.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 9 - Esquivar la pelota**

Noah nos contó todo sobre su expulsión: resulta que se negó a participar en un partido de esquivar la pelota y sus compañeros lo echaron por eso. Tras escuchar su historia, Eva nos obligó a Noah, unos pasantes que estaban allí, un camarero y a mí a jugar un partido de esquivar la pelota.

Todos íbamos en un equipo juntos, menos ella, que había formado su propio equipo. ¿Resultado? Nos ha ganado por paliza. Creo que uno de los pasantes está hospitalizado en estado grave. Yo no voy a poder moverme en unos días.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 11 - Justinífico**

Al fin he podido recuperarme de las heridas provocadas por Eva en el juego de esquivar la pelota. Ayer a la noche llegó un nuevo concursante a Playa Des Loosers: es Justin. Cuando llegó Noah y yo fuimos a darle la bienvenida.

"¡Eh, tío! Qué sorprendente verte fuera tan pronto" le dijo Noah.

"..." respondió él, sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa, eh? Soy Ezekiel, y no, no soy un pasante" le dije yo.

"..."

"¿Te apetece cenar algo?"

"..."

Fuimos a cenar mientras él nos seguía sonriendo. No comió nada, Supongo que debe de tener una dieta muy dura de súper modelo.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 13 - Mejores Amigas Para Siempre**

Otra chica ha llegado a Playa Des Loosers. Es una de esas dos gemelas (la delgada), pero aún no he descubierto cómo se llama: ella se ha pasado todo el día llorando, y Noah y Eva no se acordaban si era Katie o Sadie. Sadie/Katie nos ha contado entre sollozos que la habían echado por perderse en el bosque con su mejor amiga, Katie/Sadie, y que pensaba que era muy injusto. Después se ha ido a dormir.

Justin se ha pasado el día sentado en una butaca, sonriendo. Aún no ha hablado con nadie. Estoy empezando a pensar que es mudo. Pobrecito, los guapos siempre tenemos algún defecto (en mi caso es que no se me da muy bien cantar, por lo demás soy perfecto).

Como iba diciendo, Sadie/Katie no se está adaptando muy bien: se pasa el día llorando y mirando un álbum de fotos que tiene con su mejor amiga, Katie/Sadie.

Por lo menos, se puede decir que habla más que Justin. Lo cual no es muy difícil. Estoy deseando que le den la patada a Bridgette.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 14 - Primer día de relax  
><strong>

Katie finalmente se ha recuperado de su llantina. Y sí, es Katie, nos lo ha dicho ella misma. Dice que está muy triste por haberse separado de su Mejor Amiga Para Siempre, Sadie, y también nos contó que a Sadie le cuesta adaptarse si no está ella cerca. Eva ha decidido que era suficiente charla por hoy y tras amenazarla con tirarla a la piscina, Katie finalmente se ha callado.

Entonces Noah ha propuesto que jugásemos a algo, ya que se había acabado todos los libros que había traído (para Noah es mejor meter libros en su equipaje que ropa, no sé por qué). Él quería jugar a Trivial, pero Eva se negó alegando que, inexplicablemente, era el único juego al que ella no podía ganar. Katie propuso entonces jugar al juego de la oca, a lo cual ambos aceptaron.

¿Resultado? Cuando Katie estaba a punto de cruzar la línea de meta con su ficha, Eva se enfadó y finalmente la tiró a la piscina. Por culpa del shock, Katie se ha pasado toda la noche llorando llamando a Sadie. Yo me fui a ver las estrellas. Pronto llegará finalmente otro concursante... ¿Será Bridgette?

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 16 - Pollofobia**

No. No ha sido Bridgette. Ha llegado otro chico a la isla. ¿Así cómo voy a encontrar novia si las únicas chicas que hay por aquí son la histérica de Eva y la llorica de Katie? Tyler llegó en el bote de los perdedores, huyendo de un montón de pollos y gallinas que habían puesto en él. No entendí qué pasaba hasta que un momento más tarde él nos confesó que les habían obligado a enfrentarse a sus miedos en un desafío, y él no había logrado superar su miedo: los pollos.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Eva, "yo te ayudaré a superar tu miedo... Ven a la cocina".

No volví a saber de Tyler hasta dos días después. Lo que Eva le obligó a hacer en la cocina no lo sé, pero le dejó tan traumatizado que no volvió a hablar todo el día. El que sigue sin hablar es Justin: simplemente está ahí, con nosotros, mirándonos, pero no habla. ¿Quizá tenga algún tipo de problema mental?

"Es un chico muy misterioso" dijo Katie cuando Noah comentó lo de Justin.

"Si con misterioso te refieres a RARO, sí, es muy misterioso" dijo Noah.

"No te pases, eh. Será un chico raro, pero al menos no molesta... No como esa loca de Eva" dije yo.

Eva estaba haciendo pesas mientras nos miraba. Me da miedo.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 19 - La loca está en la casa**

Ayer a la noche me dirigí al muelle de Playa Des Loosers con la esperanza de que Bridgette llegara en el siguiente bote tras ser expulsada. No tenía muchas esperanzas, porque Katie me dijo que Bridgette era muy popular en la isla, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

No, no llegó Bridgette. De hecho no llegó ningún bote. Vino esa chica pelirroja tan rara, la que se cambió con Katie en el primer desafío... ¡pero a nado!

Dijo que estaba huyendo de la Policía Montada... Los pasantes se la llevaron a una habitación aparte y Chris llegó un rato más tarde. Muchas llamadas, una visita de un par de abogados... En fin, el resultado es que la chica pelirroja al final se ha quedado en Playa Des Loosers.

Ha estado metiéndose con Noah y chinchándole todo el rato. Eva se ha hartado de su risa y se ha encerrado en su habitación.

"Mirad a ese Justin" dijo la pelirroja durante la cena mientras Justin cenaba sin decir ni una palabra (lo que era habitual). "Una vez salí con él, pero es un mentiroso. Me engañó con mi mejor amiga... Tuve que matarlos a ambos".

No sé dónde empieza y acaba la realidad en las historias de esta chica, pero bueno.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 20 - Explosión en el sector 2**

Izzy (la chica pelirroja, descubrí hoy su nombre) ha estado jugando con explosivos. El ala oeste del hotel ha salido por los aires. Chris ha dicho que han muerto varios pasantes, aunque parecía no preocuparle. Al menos esto ha tenido algo positivo: el shock ha hecho que Tyler vuelva a hablar.

"¡Tío!" exclamó mientras la ambulancia se llevaban a varios heridos. "¡Ha sido brutal! ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Izzy?"

"Una vieja receta de mi abuela" dijo Izzy.

Debería mencionar una cosa: Eva estaba en el ala oeste cuando la explosión tuvo lugar. Sorprendentemente, ha sobrevivido. De hecho no ha sufrido ni un rasguño... Me pregunto si esa chica es humana.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 22 - Hospital Total**

El bote llegó una vez más. Esta vez llegó alguien, pero ninguno de los que estábamos por aquí supimos decir quién era, porque estaba envuelto en vendajes y en una silla de ruedas. Chris bajó con él.

"Chicos, Cody sufrió un accidente en la isla, así que vais a tener que portaros bien con él" nos dijo. Todos ahogaron un grito.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Noah. "¿Le atropelló un avión?"

"Le atacó un oso, y luego alguien le tiró al mar" dijo Chris.

"¡Un oso! Yo una vez me disfracé de uno" dijo Izzy. A veces no sé de qué habla esta chica.

Chris se llevó a Cody a su habitación y nos dijo que no nos molestásemos. Katie se ofreció a llevarle la cena todos los días, pero Chris se negó: quería que lo hiciera Eva. Creo que ese hombre es un poco sádico.

Izzy ha estado planeando otro explosivo.

"Deberías cambiarte el nombre a Explosivo" bromeó Tyler.

"¿Explosivo? Hmmm... A Izzy le gusta..." susurró ella.

Es un poco rara, pero me cae bien. Bridgette está aguantando mucho en la isla. ¿Quizá llegue el día en que ella esté en la final y yo la esté animando para ganar? Espero que sí.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 25 - Le planté cara a Heather  
><strong>

Cody sigue en la habitación. No sé si con Eva de enfermera particular se va a recuperar muy rápido... En fin, hoy llegó otra chica a la isla. Pero no era quien yo quería ver: era Beth.

"¡HOLA, CHICOS! ¿Sabéis qué? Le planté cara a Heather" nos contó nada más llegar.

Creo que ninguno de los demás se acordaba de ella, pero fingieron interés en lo que nos contaba. Durante la cena, volvió a lo mismo.

"¿Me pasas la ensalada, Beth?" le pidió Noah.

"Sí, ¿pero a que no sabes qué? Le planté cara a Heather"

Y mientras veíamos la tele...

"¿Qué os apetece ver?"

"Le planté cara a Heather"

Y en el baño...

"¿Alguien me pasa papel higiénico, eh?"

"Le planté cara a Heather"

No debería contar esto, pero he visto unos planes de asesinato en la habitación de Eva. Creo que Beth no va a durar mucho por aquí.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 27 - Segundo día de relax**

Dicen que probablemente Cody pondrá volver a andar pronto. Hoy, mientras nos bañábamos en la piscina, nos pusimos a debatir quién queríamos que ganara el concurso.

"Seguro que gana Sadie" dijo Katie. "Es la mejor, la más guapa, la más simpática, la más lista... Después de mí, claro"

"Yo creo que va a ganar Lindsay" dijo Tyler.

"Pero si es una boba..." dijo Noah. "Seguro que gana Gwen"

"Heather no va a ganar porque yo le planté cara" dijo Beth.

"Ganará Duncan. Tiene estilo" dijo Eva.

"Pues a mí me gustaría que ganara Bridgette, eh" dije yo casi sin darme cuenta.

"¿Bridgette?" dijo Noah asombrado. "No se me había ocurrido. Sí, puede ser"

Creo que Noah sospecha algo... Pero, tampoco es algo malo, ¿verdad?

"Ojalá gane Owen, es el chico más gracioso de toda la isla" dijo Izzy, muy contenta.

"..." opinó Justin.

No sé quién ganará, pero sé quién NO ganará... Me reservo los comentarios de momento.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 28 - Felices reencuentros**

Hoy llegó Sadie. No creo que pueda describir con palabras su cara de feliz al ver a Katie en el muelle de Playa Des Loosers. Se han puesto a chillar histéricamente, mientras Eva las miraba con odio.

"Tía, te echaba de menos" dijo Katie. "Han sido las peores dos semanas de mi vida"

"Tía, es súper genial volver a estar contigo" dijo Sadie.

Creo que para ellas no hay mejor premio que estar juntos. A veces me pregunto si no hay algo más entre ellas... Supongo que son imaginaciones mías.

Por cierto, Cody ya se está recuperando. Ha sido cambiar a Eva por Beth como enfermera para que mejorase mucho. Eso es bueno.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 31 - Monitora de campamentos**

Se acabaron los días de relax para los que estamos aquí. Ha llegado quien más temíamos... ¡Courtney! Se ha pasado desde que bajó del bote hasta que nos fuimos a dormir diciendo que su expulsión fue injusta, que quería un recuento de votos y que iba a denunciar al programa. Cuando Eva la ha amenazado con tirarla por la ventana, optó por callarse, pero no aguantó más de 3 minutos.

"Eh, Courtney" le dijo Beth. "¿Recuerdas cuando le planté cara a Heather?"

Creí que Courtney la mataba. Llegan días difíciles para el hotel.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 32 - Descubriendo la verdad**

Hoy ha llegado Chris y se ha llevado a Courtney a una habitación aparte. Todos creíamos que venía para llevársela del nuevo al campamento, pero no fue así.

"¿Qué crees que le está diciendo?" me preguntaron Katie y Sadie, que estaban más parlanchinas desde que se habían juntado de nuevo.

"Quizá que nos deje un rato en paz, eh" respondí yo.

"No creo, a Chris le gusta torturarnos" opinó Noah. "Quizá Courtney le ha llamado para contarle algo... o para amenazarle con llevarle a los tribunales"

Estuvimos debatiendo un buen rato, y al fin salió Chris de la habitación en la que estaba con Courtney, pero no nos dijo qué le había dicho. Se montó en el bote y se fue. Courtney salió gritando de la habitación.

"NO ME LO PUEDO CREEEEEEEER" decía.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" le preguntó Tyler.

"¡Mi eliminación estuvo amañada!" explicó. "¡Harold cambió los votos!"

"Qué bien, ¿no?" dijo Katie. "Así te dejarán volver al concurso"

"No" dijo Courtney. "Chris me ha dicho que cuando un concursante cruza el Muelle de la Vergüenza no puede volver al concurso. Lo pone en el contrato, además. No tengo nada que hacer... Solo esperar que Duncan se encargue pronto de echar a Harold para vengarme"

Courtney me da miedo. No me gustaría ser Harold. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 34 - V de Vendetta**

Finalmente ha pasado: Harold ha llegado a la isla. Cuando Courtney le vio bajar del bote de los perdedores creí que no iba a aguantar y se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero ha fingido que no sabía nada.

"¿Qué tal, Harold? ¿Qué tal está Duncan?" le preguntó.

"Eh... Bien..." respondió él.

Cuando Courtney no miraba, Harold nos preguntó a Tyler y a mí si ella sabía lo que él había hecho. Tyler le dijo que no, que no sabía nada. Cuando Harold se fue, Tyler me dijo:

"No le fastidiemos la sorpresa"

Por cierto, hoy Chris se ha llevado a Eva a una habitación aparte. Cuando salieron de ella, Eva parecía más contenta de lo habitual. No sé lo que pasa, pero me gustaría enterarme.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 36 - Adiós con el corazón**

Hoy al fin me he enterado de lo que hablaron Eva y Chris el otro día: Resulta que ella e Izzy van a volver a la isla. Creo que todos celebramos esta decisión... Eva es muy agresiva e Izzy está loca. Bueno, no, hay alguien que no lo ha celebrado en absoluto.

"¡Qué es esto, McLean!" le gritó Courtney cuando Chris nos anunció la marcha de Eva e Izzy. "¡Me dijiste que cuando alguien cruzaba el Muelle de la Vergüenza no podía volver!"

"Es que la expulsión de Izzy fue bastante irregular, y..."

"¿Y hay alguna expulsión más irregular que la mía?" dijo Courtney con los ojos desorbitados.

"Te fastidias, niñata" le dijo Eva. "Sólo vuelven los campistas aptos. Ya veréis, me pienso llevar el premio"

No sé si Izzy o Eva tienen posibilidades de ganar, pero llevo mucho sin ver a Bridgette...

"No te preocupes" dijo Eva, mirándome. "Bridgette va a venir a esta isla muuuy pronto. Me pienso encargar de ello, je je je"

Lo dije hace tiempo: Eva no es humana. ¿Si no cómo se explica que pueda leerme la mente?

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 37 - Desaparecido**

Hoy se fueron Eva e Izzy. Todos celebramos una fiesta por la marcha de Eva, aunque creo que en el fondo la echaremos de menos.

"Estaba un poco loca, pero yo ya me acostumbré a su locura" confesó Tyler en la fiesta.

"Igual que yo me acostumbré a plantarle cara a Heather" dijo Beth.

Por cierto, hoy hace dos días que no vemos a Harold. Parece que está muy asustado porque Katie y Sadie le han contado lo que Courtney quería hacerle. Me pregunto dónde se habrá escondido...

Por si acaso, miro todas las noches debajo de mi cama. No me gustaría dormir encima de él.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 38 - Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno**

Pues sí. Ayer a la noche volvió Eva. No ha estado fuera de la isla ni un día. Parece que todos, absolutamente todos los que siguen en la isla votaron para expulsarla. Está particularmente furiosa, y lo ha pagado tirándole comida a Beth y provocando una pelea entre Katie y Sadie. Noah, Tyler y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor sería que no nos metiéramos en su camino y nos hemos ido a jugar al fútbol de mesa al salón.

"¿Quién creéis que será el siguiente en llegar?" preguntó Noah.

"Me sorprende que aún no se haya ido Heather, si todos la odiaba, eh... Así que digo que será ella" respondí yo.

"Yo creo que será Bridgette, seguro que todos se hartan de que sea tan simpática... Seguro que solo lo finge" dijo Tyler.

Me enfadé bastante, pero como no quería que nadie supiera que me gusta Bridgette decidí irme. Tyler es un bobo. Al principio quería que Bridgette viniera a Playa Des Loosers, pero ahora no quiero... Me gustaría que ganase.

"Se van a enterar por haberme expulsado" repetía Eva todo el rato. Incluso en sueños.

Empieza a parecerse a Beth.

"Le planté cara a Heather" repetía Beth todo el rato. Incluso en sueños.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 40 - Broken heart**

Una expulsión antes de lo que esperábamos: Trent ha llegado hoy a la isla. Nos ha contado a todos que Heather provocó que él y Gwen (la gótica) discutieran y que provocó también que Leshawna convenciera a todos para expulsarle a él por engañar a Gwen.

"Esa Heather es diabólica" dijo Eva.

"Si yo hubiera estado ahí, le habría plantado cara" dijo Beth. Eva le pegó un puñetazo.

"Pobre Trent-y. No te preocupes, nosotras te cuidaremos" le dijo Sadie.

"Gracias, chicas" dijo Trent.

Trent se ha pasado el día encerrado en su habitación tocando la guitarra. Creo que está un poco triste. Courtney dice que a él le gustaba Gwen, aunque ella está segura de que Gwen está loquita por Duncan.

"No seas paranoica" le dijo Beth. "A Gwen le gusta Trent..."

Creo que es la primera vez que no oigo a Beth hablar de plantarle cara a Heather. Estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir, diario.

Buenas noches.

**Día 42 - Tercer día de relax**

Katie y Sadie se han pasado el día obligando a Trent a tocar canciones, que generalmente iban de sus sentimientos por Gwen. Yo me he ido con Noah, Tyler, Justin y con Cody (que ya se ha recuperado de sus heridas) a jugar al tenis. Como éramos 5, me ha tocado sentarme y mirar cómo jugaban...

Eva vino cuando llevábamos un rato jugando. Desde que la echaron de la isla está más irascible... Cuando Tyler le dijo que no podía jugar, le rompió la raqueta de tenis en la cabeza. Espero que Tyler sobreviva...

Courtney se ha pasado el día buscando a Harold. Yo le vi usando el lavabo, pero no quise decirle a Courtney... Quizá me pegaría a mí también.

Beth se quedó dormida en las tumbonas de la piscina y cuando se despertó se había quemado todo el cuerpo menos los ojos gracias a sus gafas. Ahora no puede ni moverse. Cody ha estado metiéndose con ella.

¿Quién llegará mañana? Todos están deseando que llegue Heather...

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 43 - ¡AL FIN!**

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Ha venido Bridgette! Por un lado estoy contento, porque eso significa que estará con todos nosotros en Playa Des Loosers. Por otro, estoy triste... porque eso significa que no se llevará el premio.

Por cierto, huele muy raro. Les ha contado a Courtney y Beth que le atacaron unos zorrillos o algo así antes de ser atacada. Se ha pasado el día encerrada dándose 18 baños consecutivos. Cuando ha salido estaba más arrugada que una uva pasa, pero al menos olía bien.

Espero poder hablar mañana con ella.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 45 - Adiós, amor**

Hoy escuché a Bridgette hablando con Courtney, Katie y Sadie.

"Echo de menos a Geoff... Todos los chicos se aliaron en mi contra para expulsarme, pero él me dijo que se había negado a participar en esa alianza... Es tan encantador"

"¿Qué tal está Duncan?" le preguntó Courtney.

"¿A quién le importa Duncan? El caso es que Geoff..."

Mi corazón. Ah. Duele... ¿Esto es el desamor? Cuando mi mamá veía esa telenovela, _Pasión de frijolitos_, y yo veía a todas esas chicas muriéndose de desamor, y reviviendo a la semana, no lo entendía del todo... Pero ahora creo que sí.

OH, BRIDGETTE, PRINCESA DE LOS CÁRPATOS. Cogiste mi corazón y lo aplastaste con tu puño de fuego. Morir. Vivir. ¿Qué importa?

Me voy a dormir, estoy delirando.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 46 - ****¡IIIIIH!**

Parece que los tíos de la isla se han cansado de que por aquí haya tan pocas mujeres. Hoy ha llegado Lindsay, la chica rubia que no es muy lista.

"¡HOLA, LINDSAY!" la saludó Tyler nada más llegar.

"Hola, Tyson... ¿Qué tal, Belle? ¡Hola Cassie y Amy!"

"Lindsay, soy Tyler... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

"¡Anda, qué casualidad! Yo tengo un novio llamado Tyler... ¿Anda por aquí?"

Parece que los tópicos sobre las rubias son ciertos...

En fin.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 49 - DJ is in da house**

No lo comprendo. En Playa Des Loosers todo el mundo se pasaba el día diciendo lo fantástico que es DJ. "DJ es muy buena persona", "Nunca le haría daño a una mosca", "Todo el mundo quiere a DJ". Pues bien, resulta que hoy ha llegado DJ. Lo han expulsado. Con lo bien que hablaban de él esperaba que llegara por lo menos a la final.

"¡DJ! ¡Te hemos echado de menos!" exclamó Bridgette cuando lo vio. Esa chica solo sabe decir cosas bonitas.

"He tenido una noche horrible" dijo DJ, refiriéndose a lo que pasó en la isla, supongo. "Nos ha perseguido un asesino en serie..."

Creo que estaba delirando. El Sol pegaba muy fuerte.

"Vas a flipar, tío" le dijo Trent. "Aquí se vive de lujo..."

Lo cierto es que Trent tiene razón, aquí se vive muy bien. Siempre y cuando no estés cerca de Eva... o no te incomode la mirada de Justin... o las charlas sin fin de Katie y Sadie... o los intentos de ligoteo de Cody... En fin, que se vive muy bien.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 50 - Adaptándose a tu nuevo entorno**

DJ no se está adaptando muy bien a Playa Des Loosers: su conejito ya ha sido víctima de un golpe de Eva y una sesión de maquillaje de Katie, Sadie y Beth. Además, Harold apareció en el buffet cuando él estaba cogiendo comida y DJ se llevó tal susto que se escondió debajo de su cama. Es la primera vez que vemos a Harold en más de una semana, por cierto. Cuando Courtney lo vio empezó a perseguirlo por toda la isla, pero él consiguió zafarse.

"¡No podrás huir para siempre, Harold!" gritó Courtney. Estaba fuera de sí.

Tyler intentó calmarla y ella lo tiró a la piscina. En ese momento la estaban limpiando y estaba vacía, así que Tyler ha sido hospitalizado. Esperemos que esté bien. Lindsay lleva todo el día buscándole.

En fin, un día más en el que no he conseguido dirigirle una palabra a Bridgette. ¿Conseguiré hablar alguna vez con ella? No lo sé...

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 51 - Un inesperado regreso**

Hoy ha vuelto Izzy cuando menos nos lo esperábamos. Ha llegado y ya ha incendiado varios arbustos. Me temo que ha regresado más loca que nunca. En la piscina se ha pasado el día haciendo de tiburón y mordiendo a la gente, tirando comida a Eva para provocarla y señalando los escondites de Courtney a Harold.

"Esa chica es un incordio, ¿verdad?" me dijo Bridgette.

Yo me quedé paralizado. Bridgette. Me estaba hablando. No supe qué decir.

Ella se me quedó mirando y al ver que no respondía se encogió de hombros y fue a hablar con Katie y Sadie.

Qué injusta es la vida.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 54 - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

Ha llegado Geoff. GEOFF. Bridgette lleva todo el día pegada a él. No me lo puedo creer... ¿Qué tiene ese chico que no tenga yo?

"Altura, belleza, sociabilidad, inteligencia, simpatía..." enumeró Noah cuando se lo comenté. Creo que a Noah no le caigo muy bien.

Mi mamá siempre decía que yo era el más alto, el más guapo, el más inteligente y el más simpático de todos los niños de mi barrio. Aunque lo cierto es que en mi barrio no había niños... Por haber, no había ni ancianos.

Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Siempre puedo convencer a Bridgette de que yo soy mejor que Geoff. O si no puedo hipnotizarla.

"¡A mí se me da genial hipnotizar!" exclamó Izzy cuando nos oyó hablar a Noah y a mí. "Una vez hipnoticé a un militar para poder escapar de él".

Nunca sé cuándo Izzy habla en serio y cuándo no. Creo que nunca habla en serio.

Adjunto un dibujo que hice de Geoff. Le he puesto un bigote de dictador alemán. Para que se entere.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 56 - Playa Des Loosers**

Chris ha venido hoy a decirnos que mañana va a grabar un programa especial en Playa Des Loosers, para que el público vea qué ha sido de los, cito textualmente, "patéticos, sucios y tristes perdedores que no valen nada". Eva casi le arranca la cabeza.

"¡Es genial!" exclamó Courtney. "Por fin voy a poder denunciar ante toda la audiencia lo que me hizo Harold... ¡Buajajajaja!"

La risa maligna de Courtney da miedo.

"Se me va a hacer raro volver a salir en la televisión" comentó Beth, emocionada. "La última vez que recuerdo que me grabaran... Cuando planté cara a Heather"

"¡Va a ser genial, tío! ¡Uuuuh! ¡Salir en la tele!" ha exclamado Geoff. Ese tío es idiota.

"¿Es obligatorio salir?" dijo Eva.

"Ajá" afirmó Chris.

Por cierto, Tyler ha vuelto del hospital.

"¡Linds! ¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué tal?"

"Hola, ¿qué tal? Estoy buscando a Tyler" dijo Lindsay. "Hace mucho que no lo veo"

"Linds, Tyler soy yo" dijo el chico.

Me da miedo ver cómo acabará esto. Estoy nervioso por el programa de mañana. Quizá Bridgette me declare su amor delante de todo el país.

Buenas nochs, diario.

**Día 58 - ****LeDiosa**

Ayer pasaron muchas cosas: durante el programa especial, Courtney encontró a Harold y aprovechó para pegarle y vengarse (también me llevé yo un buen golpe), Lindsay se pasó el programa buscando a Tyler, que estaba delante, y Chris nos propuso votar a uno de los campistas para que abandonara el campamento. Cuando todos estábamos de acuerdo en votar a Heather por una serie de casualidades Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Izzy, Courtney, Trent y el loro Polly acabaron votando a Leshawna y fue ella la que llegó a la isla.

Cuando le explicaron lo que había pasado Leshawna casi tira a Katie y Sadie a la piscina. Hoy estaba un poco más calmada.

"Ooh, LeDiosa" dijo Harold. "Al fin volvemos a estar juntos"

"Uhm, bueno, verás, lo que pasó en la isla... Mejor que quede en la isla... ¡Eh, Justin, qué pasa, colega!"

Parece que Harold y yo estamos en las mismas, proque Bridgette sigue pegada a los labios de Geoff.

"Me he visto tentada a echarles pegamento en la boca más de una vez" dijo Izzy siniestramente.

Está tan loca que da miedo.

En fin, en la isla quedan cuatro campistas. Me pregunto quiénes serán los tres finalistas.

**Día 61 - Y al fin, se calló Courtney**

Ha llegado Duncan a la isla. ¡AL FIN! ¡Courtney ha dejado de quejarse de todo y se ha dedico a molestar exclusivamente a Duncan!

Por cierto, Leshawna está muy enfadada porque Heather sigue en la isla.

"Estoy deseando que el karma golpee bien fuerte en la cabeza a Heather" dijo ayer, durante la cena.

La final se acerca. Chris dijo que nosotros podríamos ir a verla... Yo apoyaré a quien apoye Bridgette.

Buenas noches, diario.

**Día 63 - El karma**

Ha llegado Heather, pero no está como la recordaba. Noto algo distinto en ella...

"¡Está calva!" gritó Noah cuando la vio.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y ella echó a correr.

Se encerró en su habitación. Sadie fue a llevarle una peluca que había cogido en la isla.

"No me puedo creer que Heather esté calva" dijo Lindsay, muriéndose de risa.

No sé a los demás, pero a mí me da un poco de pena.

El caso es que mañana se celebrará la final, así que ya no volveré a escribir en este diario. Me da mucha pena. Leyendo mis primeras entradas me he dado cuenta de que he ido madurando mientras estaba en esta isla.

Tengo que darle las gracias a algunos campistas por ello. A Eva, Justin, Beth y Geoff NO.

Mañana apoyaré, probablemente, a Owen, porque Gwen es un poco borde. Aunque apenas he hablado con ella.

Hasta siempre, diario.

* * *

><p>Y con esto acaban las entradas del diario de Ezekiel =) Yo siempre me pregunté qué era lo que hacían los campistas en Playa Des Loosers: cómo iban llegando, cómo se iban adaptando, qué cosas sucedían... El caso es que no se me ocurrió mejor manera que a través de un diario de Ezekiel. Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews para ver vuestra opinión!<p>

¡Saludos!


End file.
